


Shades of Green

by kair0s



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Photography, i guess, just a fic about art, just mature artwork?, kon is only mentioned, not actual art, rating is to be safe, there isn't anything graphic, this is jaytim week after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kair0s/pseuds/kair0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is actually trying at this whole 'boyfriend' thing, he really is. He's trying to be supportive when he shows an interest in Tim's photography. That's why he feels like even more of a jerk than usual when he turns into a jealous rage-monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I know I'm pretty late to the JayTim week thing, but I had an idea for a photography JayTim fic before I even saw that it was a prompt for the week. I just needed an excuse to write it :) so if I get to none of the other prompts from the week, here is day four, photography.
> 
> Also this not edited in the slightest, so I might fix things later or even rewrite it. But for now, enjoy!

The first time Jason saw Tim pointing his camera at him, he almost smashed the damn thing right on the spot. 

It wasn't until Tim explained that he had always had a passion for photography, and that his therapist thought it was a good outlet for him, and that yes, he had taken photos of Jason when he was Robin and Tim was just a kid, that Jason came around to the whole thing. 

Truth be told, Jason didn't really have an issue with photography. He just didn't particularly enjoy being the subject of it. What he did enjoy was paging through Tim's seemingly countless photo albums and asking Tim question about almost each and every photo.

"Where did you take this one?"

"Why isn't the woman in this one smiling?"

"Really, you take pictures of food? Do I even want to see your instagram?"

If Jason was being honest, he could listen to Tim talk about his photographs forever. As much as incessant questions tended to bother Tim, he was just too amazed by Jason's sincere interest to care. Relationships weren't easy for either of them, and they had a whole lot of history that they were trying to work through as they figured things out. Photography was becoming an outlet for them as a couple almost as much as it was for just Tim.

But it all went sour when the art show happened.

Tim's photography had been selected from his college's art department to be a part of some big gallery event that was being hosted on campus. It was a really big deal. Big enough of a deal that the whole batfam would be stopping by. Not all at once (thank God) but they'd each be coming to show their pride and support. Dick and Babs had even volunteered to come with Jason just to make sure that he got there on time. 

Jason waltzed into the gallery, trying to hide how uncomfortable he felt in his tucked-in dress shirt and slacks, and smiled as his gaze settled on Tim. He made his way over to greet and congratulate his boyfriend, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a section of Tim's display.

There were pictures of men. Naked men. Jason had never seen these before, and he had spent quite a lot of time looking through Tim's photos. He was kind of surprised that Tim had done an entire study in this, but that wasn't what really got Jason. Nudity was a very prominent part of all forms of art, and Tim's photos were definitely not the only pieces of nude art in the gallery tonight.

They were, however, the only pieces of nude _Superboy_ art in the gallery tonight.

Jason couldn't tear his eyes away from the photos. His gaze was locked on images of the toned abs, tousled dark hair, and all-around gorgeous body of his boyfriend's ex. Jason didn't even look away when Tim came over and stood in front of him, grabbing his shoulders gently.

"Jason, listen," Tim pleaded, trying to get his attention. "Jay, babe?"

They finally met each other's eyes, and Jason could feel his expression turn from shock to anger. "I'm not even sure where to start," Jason said. "Should I ask _when_ you decided to take artistic nudes of the alien ex? Or should I open the can of worms that is why you did this?"

Tim flinched a little, but didn't back away or lash out. "It was back when I was dating him, back before-" _before he died_ , Jason filled in the blank. That almost made Jason feel better. Almost. It would've done a lot more if Stupidboy hadn't come back to life. If _Tim_ hadn't worked so hard to bring him back.

Jason's gaze must've hardened, because Tim stepped back a little. He looked so small, even all dressed up for the show, clearly in his element. Jason sighed, trying to keep his shit together for once. 

"Listen," Jason started, "I know that nudity is a big, artistic thing and that you were dating him at the time. If you had been dating anyone else, they probably would've been your model. It just makes sense. I know that this is a form of expression and not just some kinky thing the two of you did." Jason grit his teeth at the end, trying to silently convince himself that he was doing the right thing, and that yes, he did feel better for being mature with Tim (even if that was all bullshit).

Tim's face flushed. He suddenly thought that his shoes were really interesting. "Well, you're kind of right," he started sheepishly. "It is an exploration of art, but it also was a really intimate part of my relationship with him. That's part of why the pieces are so emotional and-"

Jason felt his heart rise into his throat. So this was something they did together. Something from that relationship that Tim had never cared to mention and clearly still held dear. Jason had thought that his interest in Tim's photography had been special and new. All of their moments, every explanation Tim had given him, all the jokes and comments about all of the pictures Tim had shown him, none of it was special anymore. Tim had done it all already with Kon and Jason was just a runner-up, an understudy. That's why Tim had never mentioned these pictures. He obviously no interest in taking pictures like these with Jason. 

Jason felt like he was going to throw up. He felt tears beginning to sting at his eyes, but he couldn't go down that path, so instead, he did what he does best.

He lashed out. 

"No, Tim, you don't have to explain," Jason said a little too loudly, "If you and Kon got off on doing 'sexy' photoshoots, it's whatever. I mean, no one can blame you, he's clearly a fine specimen."

Tim seemed to shrink in on himself even more. Dick was looking over at them now, whispering something to Babs before leaving the refreshments table.

"It's not like I thought I was the first one you showed your photos to," Jason continued, "because that'd be ridiculous. I guess I'm just surprised that the little Replacement is into such raunchy stuff."

Before Jason could continue, there was a rough hand pulling him away by his shoulder. Dick pulled Jason outside and was glaring at him. "What the hell, Jay?"

Jason pulled out a cigarette and held it between his lips as he searched his pockets for a lighter. "What?" he spat.

"This is Tim's night and you're being a complete ass, that's what," Dick hissed. "You're being rude about something he's worked hard on and something he cares a lot about. And you know better than anyone else that he's still sensitive about Kon."

Jason took a drag of his cigarette, sighing as he breathed out smoke. "Yeah, I'm being a rude, insensitive asshole, what else is new."

Dick scowled. "Do you remember what I said when you and Tim first got together?"

"'This is a horrible idea, you're going to kill him,'?"

"That's what Damian said, you asshat," Dick said. "I told you that you needed to shape up if you seriously wanted to be with him, for both of you."

"Yeah, I know," Jason said, stomping out his cigarette. "This just really surprised me."

"Well, now you know what you're dealing with," Dick said, turning around the corner to get something. He came back with a bouquet of roses. "Here, take these."

"You were expecting me to fuck up?" 

Dick shook his head. "No, but Babs really does know best, doesn't she?"

 

Jason walked back into the gallery, apology-flowers in hand and a determined look on his face. When he got up to Tim, he coughed and tapped the younger man on the shoulder. Tim turned around, a flash of surprise showing on his face before he fixed a glare in Jason's direction. "I didn't expect to see you again," he said coldly.

Jason held out the flowers, standing there like an idiot. "I'm sorry," he blurted out.

Tim's glare turned suspicious. "Sorry for what?" 

"I'm sorry for ruining your night, and being a loud, jealous asshole, and for saying mean shit," Jason said.

"You were jealous?"

Jason blinked. "Well, yeah, Timmy," he said. "What do you expect? I just found out that you took virtuosic nudes of your ex. Something you've never even expressed an interest in with me."

"The first time I tried to take a picture of you, you nearly threw my camera off a roof," Tim retorted, calmer than before. "After that, I figured that no matter how interested you were in my photos, you'd never want to be the subject of them."

"Yeah, well, sometimes it takes me some time to warm up to things," Jason said, somewhat sheepishly. "And sometimes it takes a little extra reassurance to remind me that you really want to be with me and not your hot-piece-of-ass ex-boyfriend who was recently resurrected."

Tim actually smiled. "Come here," he said, pulling Jason into a hug.

Jason rested his chin on top of Tim's head. "They really are beautiful pictures. All of them."

"Thank you," Tim said softly, burying his face in Jason's neck.

"I'm proud of you," Jason said, "and I'm glad you're my boyfriend. Even if we're still figuring things out."

 

Dick stood next to Babs, sipping champagne and pretending to look at photos as he watched Jason and Tim make up. 

"We're lucky that Kon didn't show up," Dick said. "I figured he would, especially since he was featured in one of Tim's major projects."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Babs said.

Dick raised an eyebrow at her. 

"His invitation may have gotten lost in the mail," Babs said. "And Tim's messages to him about the event may have just never gone through."

Dick shook his head, chuckling quietly. "That's cold, Babs."

"Please, as if you didn't help get the roses to him," she countered. They watched as Jason finally handed Tim the bouquet and kissing him on the cheek before going to get a better look at Tim's other photos.


End file.
